


Getting burnt

by lowsywriter



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Kissing, M/M, how I suck at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fushimi doesn't understand himself and Yata is left brokenhearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting burnt

Fushimi had a blurry memory of the first time Mikoto kissed him. The king said something about he being cute and then he tried to punch him in retaliation. All ended up with kissing and heavy petting session on Homra’s sofa.

They kept kissing everytime they were alone and he felt a thrill when thinking about being caught (mostly by Misaki, that would be priceless). One time they were at his room, Mikoto lead him to his bed and made him straddle his hips. Fushimi was nervous and excited when the king bited and lapped at his neck while nimble fingers traced patterns under his shirt. He grunted when the digits found his nipples and toyed with them until they were hard and sent delicious shivers down his spine. The kisses they shared now were sloppy and more passionate, all tongue and teeth and want, and Fushimi buckled againts Mikoto who bit back a moan when their erections pressed together. Mikoto took off Fushimi’s shirt and then his own and the skin against skin contact was almost too much, Fushimi was not able to form coherent thoughts as they both were too lost in the heat.

The soft thud of something hard hitting the ground startled them and Fushimi looked over his shoulder to find Misaki looking at them with a broken hearted expression. He stood up and walked to the short guy, convinced he should feel gleefull about it, about the fact Misaki would no longer look at Mikoto with his eyes full of pride but the empty stare Misaki was giving him made his insides twist.

- _Why him?-_  Misaki whispered and Fushimi was not sure if he was talking to him but the guy talked again, - _I thought you loved me, Saru_ \- he said a little bit louder - _I though you were mine and I was yours_ \- and then he turned and closed the door.

When Fushimi was trying to put his shirt back Mikoto stopped him; - _I’ll talk with him_ \- his voice was full of regret and he walked out of Fushimi’s place.  

The next day Fushimi went to join Scepter 4.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a strange attraction to odd pairings and that’s why i wrote a Mikoto/Fushimi (with implied SaruMi). i suck at angst


End file.
